


cherry bomb

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80s AU, First Meeting, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, club scene, featuring 70s music, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: after being dragged to a club, keith spots a cute boy on the dance floor





	cherry bomb

Somewhere, Shiro and Lance were in the club mingling. All Keith knew was that they dragged him here and left him. He never really liked the club scene where sweaty bodies grind against each other with drinks in their hands dancing to the most mainstream songs. It reeked of sweat and cigarettes and alcohol. 

He was currently drinking out of his plastic cup listening to an Abba song that was blasting from the speakers as colorful lights danced across the room and all over his body. To put it lightly, Keith was bored out of his mind and somewhat a little angry. A girl that bumped into him spilled her drink on his button up shirt; Keith was sure he smelled like tequila.

Dancing Queen started to fade and another song started to play. Cherry Bomb. And if you asked Keith’s friends, Cherry Bomb was his favorite song (next to Heart of Glass by Blondie of course). 

The alcohol coursing through his veins screamed at him to get up and dance his heart out, but no. Instead, another boy was at it. And god, was he better at it. Keith watched him wrap his arms around another man’s neck and sway his hips. With each second passing, his hips moved closer to the guy he was dancing with and Keith couldn’t help but feel mesmerized. The movement was so fluid and delicious. 

When the singer’s moans sounded throughout the room, the unnamed dancer’s head tilted back to expose his neck and his dance partner nosed at his neck, his lips almost touching the skin there. But before those lucky foreign lips touched his golden skin, he broke away from their embrace and walked away. 

He was coming Keith’s way, in fact. The man’s hand combed through his hair to brush back his bangs as he ordered a drink. His cheeks were flushed and his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. His patterned button up shirt that were tucked in his pants was opened a few buttons, revealing his smooth chest. 

The club’s atmosphere started to die down to calmness once Drive from The Cars started to flow through the speakers. 

Keith didn’t know when, but he found himself already standing and walking towards the man he saw on the dance floor who danced to his favorite song. 

“Hi.” Keith sighed out, breathless from he doesn’t know what. It was a stupid greeting, but in a different situation, he would’ve said a better one. 

The man turned his head and looked at him. Keith now knew why he was breathless. He was so much more beautiful up close. Don’t get him wrong, the orange glow that was around him from the lights that casted a beautiful silhouette, made him look so irresistible, but up close was so much better. 

The man smiled. His pearly whites and gray eyes made Keith weak at the knees. “Hey.” He replied cooly. He was probably out of Keith’s league, but Keith didn’t care. 

“Saw you dancing to Cherry Bomb. You looked great out there.” Keith said after a couple of seconds panicking. Keith didn’t know why he said that, but it was too late now. 

The man’s head dipped down in between his arms that were folded on the bar as he let out a laugh. He looked back up at Keith. “Thanks.”

”I would offer to buy you a drink, but you’re already getting one so there’s no point.” Keith rambled, causing the other to chuckle again. The bartender gave the cup towards the man. He took a sip. 

Keith was so desperate to know him. His name at least. “What’s your name?” 

“Why do you want to know?” He asked. “Need a quick fuck?” 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head quickly. “I’m not a one night stand type of person,” Keith defended. “I genuinely want to get to know you, okay?” 

The man’s expression smoothed into a curious one. “James. My name is James.” 

Keith smiled. “I’m Keith.” 

“How about we dance? You can tell a lot about a person about their dancing.” James suggested, bringing the rim of cup to his pink lips. 

It was a bad idea because Keith couldn’t dance to save his life, but god did he want to be pressed up against James. So bad. He accepted. Keith just has to wait for the perfect song. 

They chatted for a bit before ending their conversation when Whitney Houston’s voice started to play. James and Keith looked at each other knowingly before getting up and headed to the dance floor with unnamed bodies around them. 

Keith never liked doing anything with people around him, possibly watching, but if it could win him a date with James, he would do anything at this point. 

Their bodies were oh so close that Keith could smell the soft cologne on James’ skin and his sweet breath from the margarita he drank. Their mouths were close, huffing hot breaths and hips too, close to grinding, yet Keith felt like his hips were too far away for his liking. 

Keith’s hands were placed on the curve of his waist and James’ arms wrapped around his neck. Keith took the chance to step back, grab his hand and twirl him during the chorus of the song. 

James let out an elated laugh as Keith did so. James leaned in close to Keith’s ear.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He whispered, his lips brushing against Keith’s ear, causing Keith to shiver.

Keith held his hand as he led the way out the exit. When they were outside the building, the music from inside was muffled, cars outside where honking from nearby traffic, and the cement wet from light rain. 

“Do I pass? Can I get to know you?” Keith asked, his tone hopeful. James nudged his shoulder. 

“Definitely.” James replied before gripping Keith’s collar and pulling him towards his body and connecting their lips. 

Keith cupped his cheeks then broke apart from the kiss. “Crash at my place,” Keith gasped then kissed him again. “Please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU TELL HOW SHITTY THIS IS LMAO   
i needed something out because school starts this wednesday 
> 
> i was listening to 80s music and this came to mind 
> 
> originally, i was going to have a make out session scene but i got lazy 
> 
> my birthday is october 11 which is national coming out day omg i was frs bisexual in the womb 
> 
> i’m actually a month premature


End file.
